


see the red light rinsing

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Dialogue, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but i love it and i hope you will too, thigh fucking, this is so sleazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Blazing red light burns above three bodies, heating their naked torsos.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired and named after the Siouxsie and the Banshees song _Red Light_. also a couple of _Notorious_ era photos of the three of them that you can find here on my blog: https://bemyicon.tumblr.com/post/189685155688/livinginsynth-newwavepicturedisc-duran-duran

Blazing red light burns above three bodies, heating their naked torsos. The shutter clicks as they continue to strip down, shadows flickering behind the three of them each time. Click, _flash,_ click, _flash._ The light is painfully bright. Their dilated eyes ache, but they keep writhing together on the red floor, putting on a show for the lens.

The small blonde one lets out a sigh every time time his skin makes contact with one of the other’s. This excites the taller blonde on his left. He stops undoing his own belt buckle, instead, he grabs the other’s hands and places them there. It’s a silent command, but he understands perfectly. Their warm skin brushes as he works to pull his trousers off, sliding them down his long legs.

He teases him as he bends down, deft fingers trailing down the taller man’s thighs. He steps out of the black trousers and admires him as he gets down on his knees before him, submitting. He takes a large hand, carding through his hair, pulling a little as he runs his fingers through it. A breathy moan escapes his mouth, and when he looks over, he sees the other man down on the floor with him, tugging the rest of his remaining clothes off his petite body.

This man has brown hair and a strong jawline that looks as though it was cut from marble. His fingers are long and pretty. It’s like they were designed especially for playing a stringed instrument. His eyes are needy and dark, and he winces as the light continues to flash at the three of them. When he finally has the blonde stripped, he runs a hand along his side, causing him to shiver. But he’s not cold. None of them are; the red light above provides plenty of heat. It’s only getting hotter, the temperature in the room climbing slowly, degree by degree.

The taller blonde sinks to his knees, matching the man in the middle. The smaller one sighs, reaching out and tugging at the boxers still clinging to his form, indicating that he wants them off. He nods and helps him pull them down his legs, his half-hard cock freed and already being captured by the greedy lens a few feet away.

Before he realizes it, the other blonde’s lips are on his. Their teeth clash together, the union rough at first, until they settle more, consciously moving their mouths in sync. The smaller blonde tips them over, landing on top of the other man. He straddles him, their cocks brushing and causing them both to cry out into the bruising kiss.

The brunette watches them for a moment, then is motioned over by the figure behind the camera. He complies quickly, stripping himself of the leather that cloaks his legs and tossing it out of the frame. He’s bare now, nothing underneath the tight black material. He scoots his body close to the blondes, watching the taller’s hands smooth over the smaller’s waist. The touch is gentle, yet packs so much heat. Sweat is beginning to collect on their brows.

They have ceased to kiss, their mouths wandering elsewhere. The smaller blonde sucks and licks the other man’s skin, starting with his neck and slowly trailing to his clavicle. He groans in response, his soft lips so wet and warm. He clutches his waist harder and sits up, holding him close as he finishes a love bite that will be hard to hide after the shoot is over.

The brunette moves in, pouncing on the small blonde, his own lips attaching to his neck. He squeaks against the other man, his hands squeezing his shoulders for stability as both men’s lips devour him like the world’s most sought after dessert. It’s time to switch. He climbs into the brunette’s lap.

He wastes no time; his arousal making him perspire underneath the red glow. He takes his cock in his hand, pumping it rhythmically as his lips dance along the skin of his neck. The blonde is the first to initiate the meeting of their mouths. He kisses him with need, with desire that is much older than meets the eye. It’s evident that they have known each other for a long time, and that they have spent that time learning how their bodies work together.

The taller blonde has since curled his body around the smaller’s back, rutting against his skin, thrusting his hips in a filthy fashion. The light hits them, changing angles now: click, _flash,_ click, _flash_. The brunette lies down on his back and lets the blonde take control, watching him sink lower and take his weeping cock into his mouth. His hands immediately fly to his mussed hair, yanking it with a bit more force than the other blonde did.

He takes him deep, and he feels the other man behind him still. He is now draped over his back, his cock slot between his thighs. Sweat and pre-come lubricates their skin, so he slides easily, fucking his thighs as he sucks on a piece of skin just below his ear.

With the wet heat around his cock, it grows difficult for the brunette to hold out; his impending orgasm driving him mad. He keeps tugging the small blonde’s hair, thrusting his hips, but still careful not to choke him. He watches the taller blonde, his face twisting with pleasure as he ruts against the petite body beneath him. His deep grunts echo in the room. The figure behind the flashing camera is surely getting the show they paid for.

The brunette comes, the stimulus overwhelming as he reaches his climax. The blonde swallows his seed promptly, as the other man continues to fuck his thighs. He presses them closer together, tighter around his rock hard cock. This earns a groan from him, his hands clutch his hips tighter in response.

He pulls off the brunette, a lone tear streaming down his flushed cheek. He feels his orgasm approaching as well, and it isn’t long before he’s coming too, all over the stomach of the man beneath him. The taller blonde’s huge hands grip his body tight, rocking him forward and backward, in time with his thrusts.

Click, _flash,_ click, _flash,_ and he’s releasing, covering the skin between his thighs in come. He sighs heavily, then collapses on top of the small blonde, sending him down onto the brunette. The three of them are glistening in sweat and their own juices, an erotic pile of limbs trying to put oxygen back in their deprived lungs again.

They writhe around together on the floor for a few more shots, the camera coming closer and the flashes getting even brighter. The red light above burns when they look up, rinsing over their spent bodies. The shutter sounds, again and again, for their little finale, like the ending of a grand show of fireworks. Exposure is their afterglow. Exposure is their flashing, hot, red lighted dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t leave you hanging like that. guess who was behind that lens...

The darkroom is lit by only the faintest red light, in contrast to the room the photos were shot in. Roger has already developed the negatives. It’s time to make prints, time for his beautiful subjects to come to life on glossy paper.

As he prepares the chemical baths, he thinks back to the erotic shoot. He hadn’t known of their little trysts until more recently. John had let it slip to him while intoxicated one night, and the rest is history. He’s thankful he took up this hobby to occupy his time while he’s away from the stage. It surely has its benefits.

He loads a strip of negatives into the projector, then secures a piece of photo paper beneath it. These are only test prints, but as he switches the light on, exposing the images on the paper, his feels himself growing hard. He’s so busy looking at the projection before him that he almost ruins the paper, forgetting to kill the light. Almost.

Waiting for the images to appear as he agitates the pan feels like the longest wait of his life. When they start to appear, his heartbeat quickens. He takes a deep breath, the sight of their skin underneath that red glow taking over his mind. He thinks of Simon’s hands on Nick’s body, trailing along, feeling him up. He thinks of John’s face as he orgasmed, coming down Nick’s throat. All three of them on the floor together, lips parting for the lens above. Roger can’t shake the mental image away. Not that he wants to.

He finishes the test print with difficulty, his own arousal making it impossible to focus on the task at hand. He needs to get these photos done. His subjects will be delighted to see them, he reckons.

The dim red light glows above him as he works. Three gorgeous faces stare back at him from glossy paper, pouting perfectly with glistening skin. He rolls up his sleeves and pops a few of his buttons open, though it’s no use. A bead of sweat gathers at his brow. These images send him reeling; he can’t look away.


End file.
